


Who wants Easy!

by Batfamilyforever



Series: Who wants Easy! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Bat Family, Batcave, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, lots of comedy, lots of family time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children complicate everything but they make life so much more enjoyable. But these kids might just cause our favorite Robins to go insane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was quite a few stories about Robin piles and were usually just porn (not that they were bad). So I thought how funny would it be if they had kids? I feel like it would be a Cheaper by the dozen type of situation. So I hope you guys enjoy and please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> And no this is NOT incest, none of the brothers are related. Bruce didn’t not officially adopt any of the other boys. Also I do not own anything expect for my OC, all others belong to their respective owners!
> 
> Ages  
> -Bruce: 55  
> -Dick: 32  
> -Jason: 29  
> -Tim: 26  
> -Damian: 22  
> -Steph: 26  
> \- Cass: 28  
> -Babs: 35

The sun barely shone through the clouds and into a massive master bedroom of an apartment in one of the few nice areas of Gotham. Laying in the California king bed was four of the most famous men in Gotham; all laying in different sleepwear but close to each other. 

Dick and Jason lay on the outside keeping they younger two in the middle really using the entire bed as they were all grown men. They all slept peacefully, for the moment any way, as they had a rough night and didn’t get in till 3 a.m... 

Of course on the other side of the apartment sat two smaller bedrooms. Of course this side was not having as much of an enjoyable morning for the kids were all up and arguing; not caring who they woke up in the process. Standing nose to nose was a 10 year old boy with sandy blonde, green eyes, and a “bat-glare” , not nearly good as the rest of his family, glaring at his 8 year sister who with long brown hair, perfect tan skin, and giant bambi brown eyes; who had a harder time glaring up at her older brother. On the sideline stood a 13 year old girl with midnight black hair, glowing green eyes, tan skin, and an annoyed look at being awake at 8 a.m... Next to her was a little 6 year old runt with shaggy brown hair and puppy brown eyes standing there rubbing his eyes. 

“I know you took my iPad Mia. Stop lying!”

“I told you I didn’t take your stuff you dumbass. You just misplaced it like everything else you own because you’re a slob!” The youngest girl was not going to stand there and be accused as she continued to glare. 

“This is childish. Why are you two arguing this early and waking me and Sammy?” The oldest girl was not a morning person at all and since the two sisters shared a room she awoke to Dean’s banging on the bedroom door. 

“Come on Dean Mia said she didn’t take it.” Sammy hated it when his family fought with each other especially his siblings. 

Of course the apartment was not large enough nor were the adult bats heavy enough sleepers that they could sleep through all the noise. Damian, having the most training, was the lightest sleeper and was wide awake at this point with an annoyed glare that could rival Bruce’s. Sensing his lovers anger Dick awoke and tried to calm him. 

“ Dami just ignore them they’re kids and siblings. They are bound to argue with each other.” Dick knew that Damians way of dealing with the kids was usually involved more yelling and mock threats. Damian was the youngest of their relationships and not the best at normal kid behavior seeing has he was raised to be a warrior. Dick knew that Damian would never hurt any of the kids and would in fact jump into hell for them; he just didn’t have the patience down yet. 

“I say let him go deal with them.” Tim grumbled from the other side of Damian. Tim was the worst morning person ever, until he had his coffee at least. Tim and Damian tended to be the “bad cops” while Jason and Dick acted more like uncles or big brothers than fathers. Not to say that they had any problem stepping in when the occasion arose but that didn’t happen often as they tended to let them get away with way more than Tim and Damian did. 

“Oh for God sake.” Jason, not being able to take all the noise threw the covers back and stalked toward the door. As he walked out and past the living room with the giant flat screen and couch that could fit 10 people and the kitchen that would make any cook happy with the up to date appliances, in the middle sat an island. Jason continued until he reached the opposite side of the apartment to his kids’ room and made it in time to see Mia tackle Dean in a flash of rage. 

Now Mia was known for her quick and smartass mouth, it was always getting her in trouble with their family, and level of courage that caused her to act before thinking. Like tackling her older, taller, and stronger brother. Even if she knew she would lose Mia was not one to back down, everyone said it was the Damian in her showing. 

Even if Dean was pissed at his little sister he was also very protective of all of them and would never actually try to hurt them; even with Mia always saying because of growing up in crime alley she could take a punch. But he had no problem putting her in her place even if that meant a bruise or two. They started to roll down the hallway and their other two siblings were awake enough to dodge the pair rolling on the ground. Mar’i was used to the arguing, and being the oldest tried to stop any fights before they could break out, but being too tired just let them have at it; making sure Sam didn’t get hurt. 

Of course Jason was already pissed and not as patient. 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing!?” he stepped over to them and picked each child up by the back of their shirts and held the apart, not that that stopped them from kicking out to each other. Seeing that his two hard headed children were not paying attention he roughly shook them which got the desired effect. 

“He started it! He lost his shit for no reason!” 

“She stole my stuff and is lying about it!” Dean made sure to include the lying part as that was the biggest no-no in the Grayson-Todd-Drake-Wayne household and if any adults found out there was serious repercussions. 

“I told you dumbass I didn’t take your stuff!” Mia was getting angrier every time her older brother said that. 

“ Amelia” Jason did a half turn and saw his three lovers standing there, knowing that since they were already awake they might as well come over. Tim was the one to call the little girl out on her language; and anytime a full name was used it was never good especially when it was Tim said it. 

“Sorry.” She looked down and the fight left her. Mia hated to disappoint any one of her fathers and when they first took her in a year ago, Tim told her she was smart enough to not have a need for curse words. Now all four men were big on respect and didn’t like any of the kids to use such language; especially Jason who didn’t want them to turn out like him. 

“Now are you two capable of telling us calmly what is going on?” Dick asked in a calm voice that was a constant comfort to all those who heard it. At this point Jason had put them down but kept a hand on each of their shoulders. Knowing these two a fight could break out for a single word; they were the most exhausting of the four kids.

“I let Mia borrow my iPad and she said she would give it back last night but this morning I couldn’t find it and when I asked her about it she told me she gave it back.” Dean kept eye contact with Dick as he knew his oldest father would be the easiest to talk to. 

“And I told you I give it back. You just can’t find it because your room is a natural disaster.” It was no secret that Dean was a slob like Dick and Jason but he took it to a new level. 

“Okay okay let’s not start another fight. Mia how about you help Dean look after breakfast that way he will know you really don’t know where it is?” Dick was used to keeping the peace in his family and a little squabble between a couple of kids was a piece of cake. 

Dean and Mia looked at their Tati and then back to each other before giving a small nod and relaxed. At this point Mar’i was standing next to Tim, just glad the stupid argument that started their morning way too early, was finally over and Damian was holding a sleepy Sam who rested his head on his Tata’s large shoulders. 

“Great now that that is settled can we have breakfast now?” Once awake Jason loved nothing more to eat; probably due to the fact that he grew up with not knowing when his next meal would be so he always jumped on any available food. You can take the kid out of the gutter but not the other way around. 

Of course as soon as the question left his mouth all arguments and anger in the air was forgotten and the three older kids rushed to the kitchen shouting what they wanted for breakfast; of course they were all different. Dick laughed and followed his noisy kids and made sure they didn’t destroy the kitchen; Tim following on his heels to get his first of many cups of coffee. Damian rolled his eyes and Tt keeping quiet to not wake his youngest as he headed to the kitchen. 

“This is going to be a long day.” Jason huffed. His family might be annoying and steal his little amount of sleep but he wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. Deciding to get to the kitchen as he was the only one that could make proper food.


	2. Always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the late update! I hope you guys like the new chapter and don't be afraid to send me your thoughts on it! 
> 
> Also I will try and update at least two of my stories a month, just to have a routine, so let me know which ones you would like to see updated.

“We are so dead.” An 11-year-old boy called Eric said with dread as he faced a doorway in a very nice apartment building around 4 p.m. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t wimped out with the cops!” Dean glared at his friend. They had thought it would be fun to hang out with some high school boys and do what they do. Oh how badly that had ended. 

Before more could be exchanged between the two, the cop knocks on the door. Dean really hopes it is Jason, he would understand the simple prank gone horribly wrong. Usually Dick would be the best guardian to have get them out of trouble, but seeing as how this involves fellow cops it’s probably not a good idea.   
Unfortunately, Dean’s wishes are not granted as the door opens to reveal the one parent he wanted to avoid in this situation. 

Dick’s normal smile quickly falls from his face when he sees the cops with his oldest son. 

“Hello, this kid said he lives here.” The cop roughly grabs Dean by the shoulders and gives a little shake. Dean glares up at the cop at being handled so roughly.   
“Yes officer that is my son and his friend.” The charming Wayne/Grayson smile is back on his face faster than the cop can blink. 

Even though his tati is smiling, doesn’t mean he is happy. All members of the bat family are capable of a faking emotion. With the smile Dick was currently wearing, Dean was a little worried for his safety as he gulped and watched his tati and the cop converse. 

“Well I appreciate you not adding it to their records and I can take both of them off your hands. What do you say boys?” Dick grabbed both of them by the shoulders and turned them towards the waiting cop. 

This was so weird, his tati was never this serious and gave him an irritated look. Dick was supposed to be the laid back one.

Without batting an eye, he just gives his son a hard shoulder squeeze and a look that said Dean knew exactly what he was supposed to do. 

“We are very sorry for causing you trouble.” Dean mumbled, while Eric was a little more sincerity. 

“I’m sure. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” The cop grumbled before walking away. 

Dick turned the boys towards the empty apartment and as they made it through the doorway into the lavish apartment he swatted Dean. 

“ Dad!” Dean’s face turned a crimson at not only being swatted, but being swatted in front of his friend. Dick usually didn’t even give out groundings, so a physical punishment was really unexpected. Dean was just glad that the rest of his family was out of town, visiting friends, or at work. 

“Eric are your parents’ home?” Dick ignored his embarrassed son and turned to his friend who had let out a slight laugh at Dean’s current situation. 

“Yes sir.” Eric became very serious after having the angry adult directed at him. 

“Well then I suggest you get home. I’m sure your parents are worried.” 

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow Deano.” Eric gave his friend a sympathetic look before walking out the door. 

Dean watched the door close behind his friend, wishing he could leave with him. 

“Dean.” Dick called him as his voice dropped done into a stern tone that was rarely used by Dick. Usually Dick and Jason were never very serious and tended to let the kids by kids. While Tim and Damian were the half of the parenting team that tend to be a little stricter and hold the kids to higher standards. 

Dean turned around to the owner of the voice that had his arms crossed and a stern glare on his face. Why was he so upset? Sure he got in trouble with the cops, but it wasn’t like anyone got hurt. The more Dean thought about it the more frustrated he got at his tati. Why was he being such a dick?

“Excuse me?” 

Dean eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud?! 

“ I didn’t mean that! I am sorry!” Dean quickly tried to ramble off an apology. 

“I know, but you have to be careful that you don’t say those kind of things out loud.” Dick sighed. He knew none of his kids were these rude, unmannered brats. But he couldn’t let his oldest son get away with getting in trouble with the cops. Not to mention that Tim or Dami would have his head. 

“You are grounded; no friends, no electronics, no training.” 

“What?! That’s not fair! I get that it was not right for us to prank that cop but you don’t have to be so fucking serious.” Dean ranted to his tati with a full on bat glare. He didn’t mind losing friend time as he didn’t have too many of those, he could move past the lack of electronics, but the stopping in his vigilante training was something he never wanted to give up. Dean was so close to being let out at night with his older sister and their parents. 

“Watch the language.” Dick growled and that quickly caused the hot headed child to lose any fight he had left. 

“Sorry tati.” Dean slumped his shoulders and looked down. Dick offered a small smile and ruffled his hair. 

“I know chum.” He reassured before pulling them over to their large living room that housed their 70-inch flat screen that sat above their enormous entertainment system, and their large 8-person leather couch that was formed into a 90-degree angle. 

“So want to tell me what happened today?” Dick sat with one leg bent underneath him as he faced Dean, who sat cross legged. 

“You already know what happened.” Dean mumbled as he picked at a piece of thread on him jacket. 

“Come on chum.” Dick put a finger under Dean’s chin to force him to look his tati in the eyes. 

“We were with these high school guys and they thought it would be hilarious if we taunted that cop and I let it slip that I could pick pocket him so they dared me.” Surprising Dean kept eye contact with Dick the entire time, even when he wanted nothing more to be anywhere else. Even though none of the kids want to disappoint their fathers, it was always the hardest when Dick was, as he never tended to be. 

“Dean, your papa didn’t teach you guys to do that for you to misuse it.” 

“I know.” As Dean picks at the piece of thread more. Though Jason might be a little proud, he would ultimately agree with Dick. 

“I didn’t mean to disappoint you…” Small tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Dean was by no means a baby and was usually very tough, but the thought of letting anyone in his family down was one of the few things he couldn’t handle. 

“Hey stop right there, you did not let me down. I might be a little disappointed by there is nothing you could do to make me think that of you. You made a mistake and you learned from it right?” Dick made Dean look at him again to make sure Dean understood the message he was trying to get across. 

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeves, just glad that it was only his tati that was around to see him as an emotional mess. Not to say that any of his other family members would comment on his current state, but Dick was the only one who openly encouraged expressing emotion. 

Dick pulled his oldest son into a tight, heartfelt hug and gave him a kiss on the head. 

“I love you Deano.” 

“Love you too.” As Dean buried his face in Dick’s warm chest.   
“But your still grounded.”   
“Daaaddd.” Dean whined  
“Hey no whining, you’re the one who decided to go around causing trouble. Just be clad it wasn’t Tim and Dami that were home.” Dick smirked   
Dean shuddered. He did not want to think about what his youngest, but strictest two fathers would do if they found out he was getting in trouble with the cops.   
“You won’t tell them will you?”   
“No it will be our little secret. As long as you never do it again. Deal?”   
“Deal.” Dean smiled

 

Later that night, Jason walked into the apartment carrying a passed out 6-year-old, after having picked him up from a friends house. As he balanced the child in one arm and somehow took his jacket and shoes off with the other, he walked over to the couch were his second oldest child and oldest lover lay sprawled out, finishing a movie. 

“Hey Jay.” Dick carefully turned as to not wake the sleeping child beside him. 

“Hey Dickie.” Jason leaned down to offer Dick a quick peck on the lips, also being careful as to not wake his youngest. While Sammy was a very well-mannered child most of the time, a lack of sleep was one of the few things that would turn him into a bratty child. 

“Have an eventful evening?” Dick asked as he turned the t.v. off and carefully picked up Dean, who claiming to be too old to be carried, naturally wrapped his arms around his tati’s neck. The two parent then procced to their sons’ room down the hallway forms the living room. 

“No, this mission was a totally bust, the scumbag I was hunting down went and got himself killed.” Jason grunted, clearly irritated.

“How dare he.” Dick smirked as he laid Dean down in his bed across the room from where Jason gently put Sam down. Dick loved how Jason could talk about killing someone and yet hold his child like he would break at any moment. It just showed that there were so many sides to Jason that people didn’t know or understand. 

“Laugh it up. I will the next time your mission gets fucked up. How about you, anything interesting today?” 

Dick looks at Dean, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest before moving the hair out of his face. Even though his kids could be difficult and cause endless amounts of trouble, he couldn’t imagine life without them. 

“Naw nothing too exciting.”  
“Well since Timmy and Dami are out of the country and the girls are at a sleep over how about you and me have a sleep over of our own.” Jason pulled Dick up from where he sat on Dean’s bed and began slowly kissing up his neck and jawline.   
“Now that sounds exciting.” Dick laughed   
“Alright let’s go pretty boy.” Jason began pulling Dick out of their sons’ room to their own, for a stress relieving ending to their long days.


	3. Story Ideas

Hey! I was thinking of writing a new story and I wanted your guy’s opinion on which one would be the best! Also if you have any ideas of your own that you would really like to see, don’t be afraid to message me; no ideas are rejected!

\- The boys are kidnapped as civilians and tortured, with Tim taking the brunt of it.   
\- Funny one-shots about the Bat family  
\- AU where they are wolves. ( For this one I can make it so the story starts there or where they get transported and turned into wolves).   
\- AU where Tim grew up as an assassin. ( Once again I can make it where it is in the normal timeline but Tim just never became Robin, or I can make it so the Bat family gets transported to a world where Tim is that way).   
\- Helena meets Bruce and gets integrated into the family and their “night jobs”.


	4. Thanksgiving special!

Sorry this is late but hopefully everyone had a great Thanksgiving! 

Also for clarification:  
Dick= Tati  
Jason= Papa  
Tim= Dad  
Damian= Father (let me know if you guys know of any better names)  
\- All of them can be called daddy.   
Steph= Mom  
Cass= Mama

 

“Guys let’s go!” Dick yelled from the foyer area in front of the door. They were supposed to be at the manor 15 minutes ago for a thanksgiving dinner. 

“Okay. We are ready. Where are the others?” Mari stated as her and Tim walked towards Dick. Tim as always was dressed to impress, while Mari followed his example in a very nice maroon knee length dress that was flowing at the bottom. 

“ Right here.” Dean stated as he, Sammy, and Jason rounded the corner. While not as well put together as the first pair. The trio of males did look nice with Dean and Sam in matching button ups under a pull over sweater, jeans and Jason bringing up the rear a in a black leather jacket with a white sweater underneath, and jeans. 

“Okay so now we just need Mia and Dami.” Tim stated as he looked at his watch. There were few things Tim hated more than being late. 

Just as that was said there was a loud yell was heard from a familiar little girl. 

“ I don’t want to wear it!.” 

“ Well it’s not up to you and you will do as you’re told!” An older, very deep male voice responded. 

“Oh perfect. Because we have time for this right now.” Tim sighed as he rubbed the building pressure in in his head. Arguments between Mia and Damian have gone on for days before. 

“Relax baby bird.” Jason said as he went to rub the tension out of his partners shoulders. At that moment the owners’ of the voices rounded the corner from the kids bedrooms and behold the young girl was not even dressed to go out; still in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. 

Of course Damian was not far behind with a scowl that could rival Bruce’s. 

“ Amelia. The others are waiting to leave and you will dress appropriately for this outing.” Damian left no room for argument in his tone. 

Of course the little girl was as bull headed as her parent and was not going to back down from any argument; even when all the signs said she should. 

“I don’t want to dress up to go eat. We do that all the time. We are meeting family so what’s wrong with how I am dressed now?” Mia crossed her arms.

“Because it is tradition. If we are all required to dress formally than you shall as well.” Damian was never known for patience and his youngest daughter was beginning to test what little he had. 

“Tati, tell him it shouldn’t matter!” Mia turned to Dick with a pleading look. Because Dick was Mari biological father he had a little more experience with little girls and tended to be more sympathetic towards his two daughters. Dick offered his youngest daughter a sympathetic look. 

“ Your father’s Mia, it is the norm to dress a little nicer for holidays.” This of course not being what she wanted to hear, Mia frowned before turning away and glaring at the ground. Now Mia was not a brat, none of their children were, but like Tim she would usually glare or scowl at anyone or anything that made her unhappy. 

“ Come on Mia. I want food.” Dean groaned as he folded his arms behind his head. Dean loved food almost as much as Jason did and was not happy his sister was what was keeping him from it.

With one last glare at Damian she stomped off to her room to get ready. The good thing about Mia being a kid was it only took her about 10 minutes to get ready. Unlike her sister where it could turn into a hour long process. 

Damian walked the short distance over to his family, but the irritation never left his body; his youngest daughter could be quite the handful. As he was in his deep thought he felt someone start to massage his shoulders. 

“ Relax baby bat. The night is just getting started. You and Tim are going to have a stroke if you let these runts rile you up.” Jason proceeded to do what he started on Tim. Even though Damian was almost a decade younger he was just as tall as Jason and Bruce. 

“I know that Todd.”

“ Then relax.” Jason leaned over Damian shoulder to offer a peck to the lips. Of course that was never enough and Damian turned all the way around to gently grab Jason by the back of the neck and deepen the kiss. Of course not everyone agreed with the meaning behind the PDA. 

“Oh gross!” Came three very disgusted protests. 

“ I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.” Dean whined. Like any kid, seeing your parents practically make out was more disgusting than eating garbage. 

Jason and Damian broke apart and turned to offer their children a creepy twin smirk. But before anything out more could be said on the matter, Mia came back to join her family. She dawned a knee length dress with a belt at the waist, with a white skirt and black top. 

“Finally can we go now.” Dean had since grown tired of waiting in the entryway of their apartment and was beyond ready to leave; having wasted enough time on his sister. Mari shoved her younger brother at his whining.

“ You look pretty Mia.” Sam offered with a genuine smile. That of course instantly improved her mood as Sam was like a little ball of sunshine; it was impossible to be unhappy around him.

“ Sammy’s right. You look beautiful.” Tim exclaimed with a smile as he ruffled Sam’s hair. Mia blushed a little before taking her jacket that was being offered by her papa(Jason). 

“ Alright let’s get on the road.” Dick herded is family out the door and finally on their way to the manor. 

 

 

As they pulled up to the manor, they noticed a few other cars parked outside; a BMW SUV that most likely belonging to Barbara, her husband Lucas, and their twins Emily and Arya. Next them was a 2017 Porsche macan, which belonged to Stephanie and Cass and their two boys; Terry and Matty. The last car in the lineup was a Chevy impala which belonged to Commissioner Gordon. 

As they parked their Cadillac Escalade and their matte black Ashton Martin Vulcan (two cars were just easier than squeezing into one) and made their way to the front door and before anyone could knock a small child that looked like a younger version of Damian but smiling yanked the door open. 

“ You made it!” Terry, a 10-year-old with black hair and blue eyes exclaimed excitedly as he greeted his uncles and cousins. 

“ Of course we did kiddo.” Dick chuckled and ruffled the kids hair before entering the manor; his family following after. They made their way to a large family room where Steph, Cass, their younger son Matt, Barbara, Lucas, their twin daughters, Commissioner Gordon, Bruce, Selina all sat around. 

“ So you finally decided to make your appearance kittens.” Selina teased from where she sat next to Bruce. 

“ Sorry, we had a little issue but we’re here now.” Tim apologized as he made his way over to her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Selina was someone Tim openly respected and was very happy to see her and Bruce finally got together. He then moved on to Step, Cass, and Barbra. 

“ Who was it this time?” she smirked as she looked at Dean and Mia.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything.” Dean clarified. 

“Mia just didn’t like what she was being asked to wear but with a little push it all worked out.” Dick smiled as he repeated Tim’s act before moving on to the remaining females; as did Jason and Damian. 

After which they began conversing with the others. Tim joined Steph and Cass, Dick headed over to Barbara, Jason and Lucas went to play pool, and Damian joined his father. While the kids teamed up with each other. Mari joined Emily, who was only a year younger than her, and began talking about typical girl stuff, Dean joined Terry to play video games, Sam and Matt, who was a year younger than Sam, played with some action figures, and Arya walked over to Mia. 

“Hey Mia.” Arya was Mia’s best friend and they did everything together; even when they got it trouble it was usually together. Arya was the twin that looked like a carbon copy of Barbra, while Emily looked more like her blond, green eyed father. 

“Hey.” Mia offered with a smile as she petted one of Selina’s many cats. Like Damian, Mia and Sam were massive animal lovers. 

“ I’m bored. Want to go downstairs.” Arya was usually much more of trouble maker and dare devil than her sister and loved to push the boundaries. Of course, she knew that going downstairs (the bat cave for those still confused) unsupervised was a huge no-no; it wasn’t a place for kids, especially untrained kids. Now all the kids, except for Matty and Sammy, where receiving training to join the family tradition of fighting crime. But at the moment only Mari, and the twins were allowed to go out; 10 was the minimum age for beating up scumbags. 

Even though Mia knew if they got caught there would be hell to pay; especially if Tim, Damian, Barbra, Bruce, or Alfred caught them. But Mia, like Arya, was one to push boundaries, which usually ended her in endless amounts of trouble. But it wouldn’t be Mia if someone wasn’t yelling or lecturing her. So Mia just nodded her head and followed her cousin downstairs; careful to avoid Alfred who was in the kitchen cooking. 

As they made it downstairs, they changed into some athletic wear and headed over to their favorite section; the high bars ( Sorry I am not sure what they are really called. Think of the bars an acrobat would swing to and from in the circus). Like most of the kids in their family both girls were very good athletes, but Mia was a natural athlete. She caught onto things very quickly and was almost as flexible as Dick. 

The girls quickly climbed to the top and dusted their hands. Arya claiming that oldest went first, stretched, focused in on the bar and run the short distance of the platform before jumping and catching the bar with her hands. Grinning at herself for doing it correctly the first time, Arya pulled herself up until she was sitting on the swinging bar like a chair. 

“ Come on Mia.” Arya encouraged as she flipped around until she was hanging by her knees as she continue to swing.

Mia had not had as much experience as her cousin practicing with this, and one of her dads was usually around to make sure they didn’t plummet to their deaths. But Mia was not one to back down. Copying her cousin, she focused and took off for the short sprint before leaping. 

Unfortunately for she miscalculated the distance from the platform to Arya’s hands. A fact she didn’t realize until she was falling. 

Time seemed to slow down as the ground got closer and Mia realized another stupid mistake. They forgot to pull the net out. A requirement that the adults of their family constantly reminded them of every single time. 

Fear began to fill her body full force and for the first time in a long time she was truly terrified. Right as that though rushed through her mind she landed in a pair of strong arms. Looking up she say it was her father. Mia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was never as grateful as she was in that moment. In turn her father returned the hug full force. 

As this was happening Arya had made it back to the platform and climbed down before running over to her uncle and cousin. 

“ Mia! Uncle Damian! I am so sorry! Are you okay?” Arya was practically in tears; which was hard to bring a bat too. But she almost watched her cousin and best friend die. 

Damian pulled away from his daughter, but Mia refused to let go. Damian turned to scowl at his niece. That look was all it took for Arya to know how much trouble they were in. Damian turned to head upstairs and knew he didn’t need to say anything for his adventurous and future grounded niece to know to follow. 

As the neared the room where laughter filled the air from the rest of their family. The trio walked in dead silence. As soon as they had entered the room, all laughter stopped upon seeing Damian protectively holding his youngest daughter. 

“ What happened.” Tim was the first check to see what happened to his child. With Dick, Jason, and the other siblings close behind. Even with the presence of her other immediate family so close to her, Mia refused to move from the safe place of her father’s shoulder. 

“ These two thought it would be wise to have a little fun on their own. Without the safety of a net.” Damian explained as he turned to glare at his niece who immediately turned away from the harsh look. At this point the rest of the family had gathered around to check on the two children. 

“You did what!?” Arya heard her mom before seeing her as Barbra stormed over with a glare that would make even Bruce back down. If the redness of her face matching her hair was any sign it was safe to say that she was about to be murdered. 

“ Well… We were bored and I thought it was a good idea to practice a little on the high bars… but-t-t I forgot to pull the net out. I am so sorry!” Arya rushed the last part out to try and get rid of some of the quilt at almost having killed her cousin. Of course this statement only infuriated her mother even more.

“ Is Mia okay?” Sammy asked with genuine concern in his voice as he stood on his tippy toes hoping to get a better look at his sister. Seeing what his youngest was trying to do, Jason just kneeled down to his level. 

“ Yea Sammy, she’s going to be fine. But we are going to make sure. Can you stay down here with Deano and Mari?” Sammy took one last glance at Mia in Damian’s arms before giving a slight nod. She was with their parents, they would fix whatever was wrong. Jason ruffled his youngest hair before standing. 

At this point Barbra had drug Arya up to on the many spare bedrooms with her husband following after. Meanwhile Damian proceeded to carry Mia to his old room while his lovers followed. 

Upon entering his old room, Damian went straight to the bed with Tim on his heels, Dick coming behind him, and Jason bringing up the rear; closing the door behind him. 

Damian sat on the edge of the bed with Tim and Dick on either side as Jason stood before them. Mia had yet to make a sound; which was completely out of character for her. 

“Mia. Amelia.” At the use of her full name Mia flinched slightly. While it was unnoticeable by most people her parents were bats. She slowly lifted her head, but refused to look at anyone; preferring to stare at her lap. At this point she was sitting in Damian’s lap, facing him.

“Amelia look up.” Damian demanded. While he was greatly worried, he knew he had to know that his daughter knew how serious a situation this was. They could have lost her tonight. Forever. 

At hearing the seriousness in her father’s voice she had no choice but to look up. But the look in her eyes was something they were not expecting for it was not anger or guilt but disappointment with tears ready to flow. While none of their children were crybabies, it was common for them to finally burst under the built-up emotion around their fathers. 

Mia was known too hard on herself; so much so that she was constantly doubting if she truly belonged with her family. While her siblings had been very much loved before them came to be taken in by their fathers, Mia had not been so lucky and her past was very similar to that of Jason; a life that made you grow up far too fast and struggle to just survive. It did not help that her entire childhood was spent with her parents telling her how useless and burden she was. 

So of course the first thoughts going through her young mind is if her parents will hate her enough or be so disappointed that they would want her gone. Before she knew it or could do anything to stop it, those tears finally burst and began to silently flow down her young face. 

“ Sor-r-r-y-y-y.” Mia muttered as she tried to wipe away her tears, but they continued to flow. 

“Monkey.” Dick’s heart was breaking from seeing one of his kids so hurt. He picked her up from Damian’s lap, cupped her small face in his large hands, and wiped her tears away. 

“We don’t hate you or disappointed in you. You just scared us.” Dick clarified. Slowly the tears stopped. Mia continue to sniffle.

“ Dick’s right. There is nothing you could ever do to stop you from being a part of this family or stop us from loving you.” Tim was not the one to usually express a lot on the topic of love but for his kids he would tell them he loved them every day if need be. Tim moved from the other side of Damian to lean over Dick to replace one of his hands on her face; Mia leaned into the warm of her dad’s hand. 

“ Mia.” Mia looked over to see her father holding his hand out. Damian was more emotionally constipated than Tim and it was nearly impossible to get anything other than anger and seriousness out of him. But the thought of walking into the cave that night and seeing her body lying on the ground caused a wave of fear he has never felt. 

Mia seeming to understand what was being asked of her leapt from Dick’s lap over into Damian’s and wrapped her short arms around his abdomen as he engulfed her with his large form in a very protective and loving hug. Damian leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Mia might be more than a handful, but she is worth every second of stress and irritation she causes. 

Suddenly there was a very large hand ruffling her hair and she leaned her head back, without taking her arms from around her father to see her papa standing right behind her. 

“Feeling better runt.” Jason joked with a look of deep paternal love in his eyes. Mia nodded her head and turned around and held her arms out to give Jason a hug, with which he complied. 

“ So now that you know how much we love you. If you ever try something like you did tonight, your training will stop indefinitely.” Tim strictly stated a dead serious look in his eyes as the other three males nodded right along with him. 

“ And you are grounded for the next month with all of your training sessions being with me.” Damian crossed his arms as he looked down at the small child in his lap. Mia was filled with a sense of dread as she remembered the last time she had a training session with her youngest father; she was sore for two weeks and he always required that it start before the sun was up!

Mia opened her mouth to protest but right before the words came out she stopped. How much stress and worried had she caused them tonight? She deserved whatever punishment she got. So, Mia instead silently nodded her head. Before jumping down from her Damian’s lap as they left the room.

The group proceeded to head back downstairs and as they were entering the room, the remaining family, looked up and Mia was tackled be a small force. Looking down she saw Sammy had attached himself to her waist and was holding on with a death grip. 

“He was really scared about you.” Mari clarified before Mia could ask what’s wrong. The look she offered her sister was one of anger at having done something so stupid. Dean offered an irritated but knowing look. He had been in the same position at some point or another so he understood how quickly things could get out of hand.

Looking down Mia how much she had hurt her little brother. Even though Dean and Sam are blood related that doesn’t make the other two any less real siblings and because of the closeness in age Sam was very close with Mia. 

Mia smiled down at the head of endless hair as she ran her hand through it. 

“I’m sorry I worried you Sammy. Do you forgive me?” Sam just nodded really fast but didn’t let go.

“ He wasn’t the only one worried.” Mia looked up to see her pseudo grandfather come closer with Selina following thereafter. He had a look of worry but slight anger at one of his grandchildren possibly hurt. 

“ Sorry.” The guilty look from earlier returned at the thought of disappointing another member of her family. Selina leaned down to move some of the hair out of her face. 

“But we are glad you are alright kitten.” 

“Thanks. Where is Arya?” Mia looked around for her older cousin upon noticing that aunt Barbra and her family were not present. 

“ Yea she was pissed about earlier so they left shortly after you guys went upstairs. The Comish left with them.” Steph explained as her and Cass came closer. While Matt was asleep in his mama’s arms, Terry was still awake and standing next to Dean. 

Mia instantly felt bad about getting her best friend in trouble. 

“ Well it’s getting late so I think it’s about time we head home.” Dick suggested as it was nearly 10:30 p.m. and upon seeing how tired the kids were beginning to look.

“Hey uncle Dickie is it alright if Dean spends the night?” 

“ Yea dad. Please.” Dean stood next to his cousin as they pleaded with their parents. 

“ I guess it’s alright if everyone else agrees.” Dick said as he looked over to his partners to seem them nod or shrug in agreement and looked over to Steph and Cass.

“ Dean is always welcome over. He can borrow some of Terry’s clothes.” Steph stated as Cass nodded in agreement. 

“Yes!” Both boys held their hands above their heads for a double high five. 

“ You better behave Dean.” Tim stated with the same seriousness that Mia heard earlier tonight. All four of the group were big on respect; especially for family and friends. Not to mention that they had had enough of trouble from their children for the night.

“Yes, I promise.”

 

As everyone was saying their goodbyes, Mia was waiting with Mari by the front door as the adults finished. Dean had left with aunt Steph and Cass and Sam had finally agreed to let go of his hug of death but was starting to dose off. So Mia put her him on her back and he was currently sleeping.  
While they were waiting, Mia looked over to her parents and saw them laughing at something Selina had said about Bruce. As she saw the look of real happiness in their eyes, it made her even more grateful to have been blessed to become a part of this family. She couldn’t have found a more loving family. 

 

 

Yes Lucas knows about the family business and is a former Marine, so he understand wanting to fight for people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have sucked at updating lately! I hope you guys like this update and let me know if you have any story ideas!

Sammy woke with a start. Breathing heavy he looked around to see that he was in his room, safe with his brother; his sisters across the hall and his parents in the apartment. Luckily the older boy didn’t seem to wake from the noise Sam had made; Dean always was a heavy sleeper. 

Crawling out of bed, Sam headed to the bathroom down the hall from his room. As he turned the lights on he took in his appearance. To be honest he looked like shit, his hair was damp with sweat from his nightmares and the circles under his eyes growing darker after two weeks of constant nightmares. Nightmares of his family losing their lives during their night work. Of course the child new that he had one of the toughest families around, but that didn’t seem to stop his worry from rearing its ugly face. How was he supposed to join them if he was always scared? His parents would never believe he was ready if they thought he couldn’t conquer his fear. That was why he hasn’t told anyone, not even Dean. 

Sam sighed and washed his face before leaving the bathroom. It was then that he noticed the kitchen light was on and wondered who else could be awake at 4 a.m.; his dads usually came back around 2 or 3 and would be dead asleep. 

As Sam walked down the hall he turned the corner to see his younger, older sister digging through the freezer side of the fridge. After Dean, Mia was the person Sam cherished the most. Not that he didn’t care deeply for the rest of his family, it was just that there only a 2 year gap between him and the feisty female; she was like a female version of Dean. It was always funny to see how much how the two middle children were so alike and yet they never seemed to think so. 

“You just gonna stand there all night and watch me like a creeper Sammy?” Sam jumped at his sister’s voice as it broke him out of his trance. Looking up he saw that she was still digging through freezer; it seemed like all the training their fathers were putting her through was paying off. Sam couldn’t wait for the day when he could start, unfortunately his family had a strict policy of not starting the training until you reached 8. Something about wanting them to have a safe, normal childhood for as long as possible. 

“Sorry.” Sam ducked his head and padded over. Mia finally pulled her head out and offered him a grin before ruffling his hair. 

“No problem buddy. Couldn’t sleep?” Mia always seemed to know when something was bothering Sam; it was like a sixth sense. Not wanting to her to know about his suffering he did the one thing that was severely frowned upon by their little family; he lied. 

“No. Just had to use the bathroom. You?” Sam spouted as he turned his head away before looking back. But Mia didn’t seem to push. 

“ I was craving ice cream!” Mia didn’t have a sweet tooth, but sweet teeth; the 8 year old would live off desserts if possible. It was not common for her to sneak into the kitchen after their parents fell asleep to indulge. 

“ Dad is gonna be pissed.” Sam obviously stated at the thought of an angry Tim finding them eating junk food at 4 in the morning. Mia just smirked.

“ No he’s gonna really mad about your mouth.” Mia rebutted before turning back to pull out her prize, a huge tube of vanilla ice cream. 

“Beside you’re an accomplice since.” Mia stated as she climbed quietly onto counter and reached for two bowls before soundlessly hopping down.   
“Not if I leave now.” Sam crossed his tiny arms over his chest. 

“Then you would have at least been a witness and you know that’s good enough for them short stuff.” Sam watched his older sister scoop ice cream into the two bowls knowing that she had already won her baby brother over. When it came to causing trouble, if you saw something happening and you knew it was wrong but didn’t say anything that is the say has helping with the crime. Something the adult residents constantly repeated to their children. 

“So you might as well enjoy the fruits of our labor.” Mia explained as she held the second bowl out as she sat at the table. Sighing, Sam walked over and joined his trouble making sister. After a few minutes of eating in silence the question Sam knew was coming was asked. 

“So… want to tell me why you are really awake?” Sam looked up to see Mia shoveling the ice cream in at break neck speeds; another trait that made her similar to Dean and usually disgusted and annoyed their oldest sister. 

“ I told you already.” Sam tried to focus on his sweet treat instead of the eyes he knew were burning into the side of his head.

“Sammy.” Knowing that tone, Sam looked back up to see Mia looking at him with a serious but concerning look. To say that he was severely overprotected as he was the baby of the family would be an understatement. Luckily Mia was the only member of their family that didn’t demand he spill what was bothering him; she tended to let him come to here when he was ready. 

“Really I am fine.” Sam watched he saw a look flash in his sisters eyes before it disappeared and her normal upbeat attitude returned.   
“Alright, but you know you can tell me anything.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Sam offered her a small smile before they each finished the rest of their treat in silence before bedding each other good night. Unfortunately, Sam had a feeling he would not get any more sleep as his nightmare replayed in his head over and over. 

 

“ Sammy time to get up!” Sam groaned as he heard his tati yell for him to get up for school. After having laid in bed for two more hours, the youngest member of the house was able to get a good hour more of sleep. It was not a restful hour to say the least. 

Sam rolled out of bed and started getting ready when he noticed that his brother was already out of the room and he trudged to the kitchen where he was sure the rest of his family was surely devouring endless amounts of food. 

“Morning.” Sam yawned a greeting as he rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. Several good morning were shot back at him as he walked over to where he sat at the table next to his brother, across from his sisters. Papa was busy cooking, tati chatting his ear off, while his father and dad talked over Wayne Enterprise business at the island. 

As the a plate of food was brought over and a his hair ruffled by his papa, Sam tried to keep his eyes open. Of course, this didn’t go well as his head started to bob as the exhaustion was still trying to overpower his young body. Now Sam should have known this would never escape the overprotective nature of his older brother. 

“Sammy you okay?” Dean worriedly asked as he focused completely on his ailing brother. This statement of course drew the attention of the rest of the occupants of the massive kitchen.

“ Yeah I’m fine.” Sam tried to sound more awake in hopes that would deter his family. Should have known that it would never work. 

“Really, because you look like shit runt.” Mari commented as she too stopped eating and offered a sympathetic look. 

“Mari.” Dick reprimanded. The oldest child just offered an apologetic look. 

“You do look a little pale little man.” Jason said as he squatted down to the youngest level and moved the hair out of face. 

“Seriously, I am fine. I am just a little tired.” Sam threw a pathetic excuse hoping to distract his family. From the looks he was getting it was not really working. Thankfully Mia decided to come to his rescue. 

“ You were up late playing that stupid game weren’t you.” Mia started to eat again and Sam shot here a thankful look before nodding. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Before turning to his fathers with his signature puppy dog eyes. Luckily they seemed to accept the answer; for now.

“ Very well, but I want you to go to bed early tonight Samuel.” Sam looked up at his youngest father before nodding his head. What Sam didn’t notice as he went back to eating was that his fathers exchanged worried looks over their children’s heads. 

 

 

To say that this day suck, was a major understatement as Sam looked at the note in his hand that needed to be signed and returned tomorrow. 

Like Tim, Sam was wicked smart. At least that’s what everyone told him, as he had skipped a year and was the only 6 year old taking second grade classes. This actually made Sam happy as he enjoyed school unlike his older sisters who tolerated it and his older brother who hated it with a passion. 

Now none of the children got into much trouble as they knew there would be consequences should their dads be called in. Sam had learned from his older siblings mistakes and rarely got into trouble with anyone; apparently he was the good child. 

But that luck seemed to fail him today as his teacher pulled him aside at the end of the day and asked if anything was wrong as his grades were starting to slip. Not to mention that he slept through the majority of the class. Sam just spouted the same lie he told his parents but that didn’t seem to change his teachers mind on informing his parents. 

Sighing Sam waited outside Gotham Academy, the most elite private school in Gotham, and waited for his siblings. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long has the other Wayne children joined him, laughing, and throwing mock insults. Thankfully no one noticed the envelope in his hand. Not before long the black escalade SUV pulled up. 

As Sam hooped into the back seat with Dean and Mia, and Mari taking shotgun, he was surprised to not see his papa driving; but their dad.

“ Why isn’t papa here to get us?” Mari asked the question they all wanted to know. It was rare for Tim and Damian to pick them up as they were usually swamped running WE. Since Jason was the only one who didn’t work a normal job he volunteered to get the munchkins. 

“ He had an emergency.” Tim explained with a smile, the he one reserved for his kids only, as he pulled away. The kids knew enough that an emergency was usually related to their other “job”. As the rest of his family happily chatted away about their days, Sam sat in silence as the nervousness grew inside him. The young boy was really hoping he could give the letter to his papa and it would be swept under the rug, but his dad would want to know every detail and ask a million questions.

After entering the lavish apartment Sam knew what he had to do, even if he wanted to do the complete opposite. 

As his siblings ran off to do their own thing, Sam gathered up the courage and walked over to his dad who was sitting at the island flipping through a document at break neck speeds. This being one of the reasons Sam had always idolized Tim. Showing the child that you did not have to be the biggest or strongest to make something of yourself. The thought of the disappointing his idol was almost enough for Sam stop his plan; but not quite. 

Tim continued to focus on his laptop before noticing his youngest nervously standing next to him. Sam had yet to learn how to hide his emotions. Knowing that his child wanted to get something off his chest, Tim turned and faced his baby. 

“What’s up Sammy?” Sam just handed him the envelope and waited for the disappointment to show. Watching as his dad opened it and quickly read it over, after which he laid the letter down and just stared at him. But what came what was not the reaction he was expecting. 

“ Are you sick? Is that why you are not sleeping at night? Your teacher says you have been falling asleep in class almost every day for two weeks.” Sam was not expecting the worried tone that came from his smallest father. Sam shrugged as he refused to make eye contact and instead played with a loose thread on his sleeve.

“Sam, look at me.” Knowing that tone anywhere and that is was not one to be ignored. So, he complied. Now maybe it was the emotional stress, the guilt from lying, or the concerned look in his dads eyes but Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore and the tears began to flow from his hazel eyes.

“Daddy!” Sam hurled himself at his father and held him in a death grip as he buried his face in his stomach. Not caring how much of a baby he was acting like. 

“Sammy what’s wrong baby?” Tim tried to calmly ask what was bothering his youngest as he ran his fingers through his long hair, but the young child refused to release his young father or slow his sobs. 

Sighing Tim just stood, lifted his child from under the arms, and walked towards their bedroom. All this time Sam only moved his head to his dad’s shoulder as his sobs lowered in intensity. Sam felt them sit on a soft surface as dad began to rub his back; it made the small child feel immensely better. 

Sam had no one idea how long he sat in the safety and warmth of his father before he felt drowsy. Seeming to sense the child’s exhaustion Tim pulled away. 

“ Baby, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you now. I can’t help if you don’t even give me an idea.” Sam just shook his head. The images from the constant nightmare the last few weeks rearing its head as Sam shoved his head back into his father’s neck. It was safe there. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Sam nodded 

“You know that no matter what your fathers and I will always love you and your siblings right.” Sam nodded again as Tim ran his fingers back through the child’s hair.   
“That we would never let anyone or thing ever hurt you?” At that the tears started to flow faster from the young child’s eyes. 

“But who is going to protect you guys?” Sam looked up at his young father with fear on his face as he tightened his grip. Then it all seemed to click for Tim. What child wouldn’t worry when their parents left them almost every night to fight psychopaths and murderers. Not knowing if that was the last time they would see them. 

“Baby. Your fathers and I protect each other. Not to mention we have your grandfather, aunts, and lots of other friends who help us.” Tim started rubbing circles on his youngest back in a soothing manner. That seemed to calm Sam down when he saw the truth in his father’s eyes. While they are far from immortal, Sam knew his family has some of the most skilled fighters in the world. 

“You promise that you won’t ever leave us.” 

“I swear.” Tim reassured with confidence in his voice that seemed to be exactly what the child needed to hear. Even though Tim was a fairly strict parent, Sam knew he loved his family above anything else. 

They sat there for few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s company as Sam starting to give into the exhaustion. When the appearance of new voices outside the door meant that the remaining family was finally home. 

“Ready?” Tim asked as he looked down at his sleepy child. Of course, at hearing the rest of his family laughing and having fun Sam was quick to waken up as he slid off his father’s lap and run to the source of the noise. Tim chuckled as he watched his youngest return to his usual happy self and went to join the people that centered his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Do you guys want to see some where they join their parents at night?  
> Please give your honest opinion!


	6. I only need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safely making it to the end of the year! I know it seems like everything is falling apart, but stay strong! 
> 
> As always, I am sorry for the late post. My last semester of college has been keeping me on my toes. I know my Batman story updates have been lacking lately but I been focusing more on Supernatural. None of them are abandoned just put on hiatus. So as an apology, here is a Bat update. Hope you enjoy!

“How is your seat, Sammy?” Sam looked down at his older brother from atop his papa’s shoulders as they walked through the festival. It was supposed to have the best firework show in the city. Mia sat on their father’s shoulders. While Dick, Tim, and Mari walked a little further ahead. 

“It’s the best!” Jason and Dami were the biggest people he knew, so they could easily see everything from this high up. Dean just smiled at his happiness while his papa chuckled. 

“Well, I’m glad I can be such a good seat for you runt.” Sam smiled as he laid his head down on his papa’s. Soaking in the scent and warm that came from it. 

“Oh look! Funnel cake!” Sam rolled his eyes at his younger, older sister and her odd sugar addiction. Nothing needed to be said as they headed in that direction. Mia tended to sneak extra sugar when denied the first time. So, it was better to just accommodate to a degree. 

“Alright kiddos down you go. I don’t know about Dami, but I don’t want that mess in my hair.” While Sam waited to be put down, Mia quickly climbed down their mountain of a father. As soon as his feet reached the ground, he was yanked over to the booth. 

 

After having put a limit on the sugar intake for the day (much to Mia’s sadness) when Mai asked for ice cream too. They set up their spot in the park and waited for the fireworks to start. It was a nice summer evening, so the two hours waiting for the show was not hated. 

Sam was finishing his ice cream when Mari came jogging over. 

“Hey, Tati. Can I go hang out with some friends for a little bit? I promise to be back before the show starts.” Dick looked over from his conversation with Dean to address his oldest child. 

“Sure kiddo. Where are you going and with who?” Even though all four adults had legal rights to the kids, each child was given a legal guardian to simplify many things (Since Mari is Dick’s biological child, he was automatically her guardian). 

“Just some people I met. We are going down to the pier for the rides.” Sam looked over to see where Mari pointed to three teenagers, two guys and a girl around her age. His Tati also observed the teens. 

“What do you guys think?” 

“I say she can as long as the others go with her.” Tim added as Jason and Dami nodded in agreement. Dean and Mia jumped up with joy at the thought of going on rides. Sam could see the irritation on his oldest sister’s face. 

“What? No way!” Ever since Mari became a teen she as constantly arguing with their parents and never wanted to be seen with her family. To be honest, it hurt his feelings, but his fathers ensured that all teenagers were that way and it was a phase. 

“Sorry princess that’s the deal,” Jason added Mari threw a desperate look at their Tati for help but all she got was a sympathetic shrug. 

“Sorry I agree with your papa.” Not being the response she wanted, Mari glared for a few seconds before dramatically sighing as she stormed away. Dean and Mia grinned as they followed suit. 

“Go on Sammy. Have fun with your brother and sisters.” He looked up to see a loving smile on his tati’s face. 

“Yeah, kid. Go drive her nuts.” Jason laughed as Tim rolled his eyes before giving his youngest an encouraging nod. 

“Okay!” Still being young enough to treasure his parents’ opinion, he took off after his siblings. 

Since all his family was overprotective of him, Sam was not surprised to see Mia waiting halfway towards the others. While Mari and Dean were his protectors, Mia was his best friend. So, he gladly took her outstretched hand. 

As they walked closer, Sam heard the end of the introduction. 

“And this is our little brother and sister, Sam and Mia.” The girl looked nice like Mari and the so did the shorter boy. But the taller one seemed scary. Not appearance-wise, but just a feeling and his family always told him to listen to that gut feeling. 

“Wow, Mari he is so cute! “The girl gushed and earned a shy, polite smile from him. 

“Okay, Ash stop being creepy. Let’s go.” The shorter boy chuckled while the taller one just rolled his eyes. 

 

After being told to wait by a tree, Mari headed over with the other teens to get some tickets for the rides. After about 15 minutes they came back.   
“Finally!” Dean groaned. Sam smiled at his brother’s dramatic response and Mia laughed. 

“Shut it brat.” Mari lightly smacked the back of his head before giving each of them 20 tickets. 

“Okay listen up. You all need to stay together. No wondering off. Dean.” Mari fixed him with a serious look. 

“Yeah Yeah.” He absently replied as he looked at a map of the rides. Mari rolled her eyes. 

“Dads said we had two hours before the show. So, make sure you figure out what you want to ride.” 

“Are you not going on the rides with us Mari?” Sam asked as he looked up through his bangs. Her gaze softened as she bent down to brush the bangs out of his face. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. Sure, she was only 13, but she had the personality of a mother most of the time. Not that he didn’t love his dads, but sometimes there are things only a maternal figure could give. 

“We are going on the same rides, but I will be grouped with those guys and you are going to stay with Dean and Mia. Okay?” Sam nodded in understanding. He was rarely left alone when they went out in public as Gotham was known for all the sick (perverted) and dangerous people that inhabited it.

“Alright let’s get going,” Mia stated as she once again grabbed his hand and pulled them in a random direction. Because of the closeness in age, Mia was usually the one left in charge of him and would be his buddy when they went anywhere. Not that he minded as he grabbed her hand just as tight. 

 

After about five rides they decided it was time for a break. 

Mari, Mia, and Ash went to get some drinks, leaving Dean and Sam with the older boys. Dean was sitting at a bench looking at the map of rides they could get done in the remaining hour when the other two boys walked back from the bathroom. 

“I don’t understand why we are still lugging those brats around. Mari should just ditch them. They are old enough to watch themselves.” The taller one angrily whispered. 

“Come on man they are not that bad.” The shorter one calmly replied as they got closer. Neither one thinking or seeming to care that they could hear everything they were saying. 

“Maybe the older two are but this one is such a baby.” The angry look was turned on him and Sam could feel Dean tensing beside him. Ever since they were little, his older brother had been deadly protective of him. 

Before the conversation could continue, he was roughly grabbed around the bicep and yanked up. 

“Hey!” Sam heard the fury in Dean’s growl as he was whipped around. 

“Dude let the kid go.” The shorter boy jumped in. 

“Why. It would be so much better if he would just disappear.” That comment struck a deep nerve within his six-year-old body. Having heard the same comment slip from his overly drunk father one time. 

Maybe the teen was right. Maybe his family would be better off without him. No having to be burdened or worried about him. These thoughts brought unspilled tears to his eyes as the sadness grew. Not seeing the growing anger of his brother or the satisfaction of the teen still holding onto him. 

“Get your fucking hands off my brother!” Before teen could attack or the bully could continue his tirade, a different rage-filled voice filled their space.

“What do you think you are doing.” Sam had never been so relieved to see his sisters as right now. Unlike Dean, Mari rarely cussed. She preferred to express her emotions through body language and actions. Right now, it seemed like there was fire coming out of her ears. 

“I was just-.” 

“You have three seconds to take your hands off him before I break both your arms.” Such an aggressive comment shocked the older boy. Clearly not thinking Mari was capable of such a thing. If only he knew. 

“Babe listen-.” 

“I said get your hands off.” The growl was far more prevalent this time. Though generally having a long fuse (which Dick taught her to have with her powers) Mari was usually only every really annoyed. But when she got angry it was dangerous for anyone in her path. Not to mention she was a textbook definition of a mama bear.   
Sam felt the absence of the tight grip on his arm as he was released and pulled away by Dean. 

“Get lost.” Sam looked over to see the cold look in her eyes and hoped to never be on the receiving end. 

“Come on Mari don’t be that way. We were just messing around.” What happened next was justly deserved as there was a crunching sound and the teen fell to the ground, holding his nose. 

“You bitch!”

“Like I said, get lost unless you want more.” Sam heard the kid cussing as he took off. 

Sam heard some more hushed tones as the other two teens reassured Mari they understood and apologized before taking off. Sam busied himself by wiping away the remaining tears, luckily for which no one mentioned. 

Soon he was looking into bright, green eyes as Mari kneeled to his eye level. Quickly checking him over as Dean had done. 

“Are you okay Sammy?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, your friends left.” Of course, Dean was not sorry at the departure of the other teens. 

“Who cares. They sucked.” Sam offered a brief smile as Mari punched their brother in the shoulder. 

“Language. But Dean is right. They were bad company.” Mari reassured as she wiped away the remaining tears with love in her eyes. 

“But you really seemed to have fun with them.” Sam knew that they were all overly protected and constantly had to be on guard of who they called friends. So, to see his oldest sibling having so much fun was worth any feelings he had. 

“True but you know who I am have even more fun with?” 

“Who?” Sam could not think if anyone that made her laugh that much this afternoon.

“You silly. You and Mia and Dean. I have more fun with you three than I ever could with a bunch of angsty teens.” Sam laughed as she tickled his side. The sound bringing smiles to his siblings’ faces. 

“So, don’t ever think I’ll put someone before you guys. I will always love you, Sammy.” Looking straight into her green, ocean-like eyes, he lept at her with immense gratitude. What did he do to earn such an amazing family?

For a few minutes, he focused on soaking up the warm and protective love she was radiating. Before she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. 

“So, what do you want to do? Go on some more rides?” Honestly, he just wanted to go back to their parents and snuggle under the giant blanket they brought. But he didn’t want to seem like a baby. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Dean jumped in. 

“I bored of rides. Let’s go back. Aren’t the fireworks supposed to start soon?” Sam passed a grateful look as Dean always knew exactly what his younger brother wanted to say.

“Sounds good to me. I am tired of standing in line.” The option being reinforced by Mia as she came over to ruffle his hair. Mari nodded as she stood and took his hand.   
“Alight let’s head back.” Of course, the short walk back was enough time for Dean to start his sarcastic battle with Mia and that is how they arrived at their parents. 

“How were the rides?” Their Tati asked as he leaned on their father’s shoulder. Jason having his head on Tim’s lap. 

“Kinda lame.” Dean flopped down next to their papa and closed his eyes. 

“Are you all right Sam?” Looking up he could see the concerned look of all his parents as they noticed his red eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just a creepy ass clown down by the pier, right Sammy?” Once again, his older brother came to his rescue in terms of saving him face as he nodded.   
The excuse being perfect as Sam hated clowns with a burning passion.

“Dean language.” Damian reprimanded to which tossed a somewhat apologetic look. 

“Well as long as you had fun with your brother and sisters.” His Tati asked to which he was able to truly smile. 

“Yeah, it was the best!” 

“Sammy come sit over here with me!” Looking over to see Mia calling him to the other side of Tim. Mari had taken a spot on the opposite side of Damian. Hopping over his dad’s legs, he snuggled between Tim and Mia with a blanket wrapped tightly around them. 

As the show began, Sam couldn’t help but think about how the day had progressed and all they had taken place. As he looked around at his family, he could not believe how much his life had changed and there was no way he would want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? What can I improve on? Which stories would anyone like to see updated first?

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Dean and Sam from Supernatural and you’ll know what they look like. In this story they are blood related brothers.
> 
> Okay so even though all four of the former Robins raise the kids they legally have one guardian assigned to each of them. 
> 
> -Dick = Mar’i  
> -Jason = Dean  
> -Tim = Sam  
> -Damian = Mia


End file.
